


Morning Glory

by redtulipslove



Series: Running Circles Around Time [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Love, Lust, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: This is the sixth story in my "Running Circles Around Time" series.These stories stem from my over-active imagination and a need to fill in the gaps of those in-between days and moments that Elio and Oliver shared when they became lovers, but we never saw.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> In the Call Me By Your Name novel, there is a scene where Oliver wears Elio's swimming shorts. I would have loved to have seen this play out in the film, but sadly that didn't happen, so I decided to write about it myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

The breakfast table was full of my favourite things. 

I usually started with fruit, followed by pancakes. An egg too if I was especially hungry, which I was that morning, caused in part by Oliver's wake-up call of a glorious blow job, which caused me to hold a pillow over my face for fear of screaming out my joy all over the house. His mouth was something else.

As I poured myself a glass of apricot juice, my mind wandered to the image of Oliver's ass up in the air whilst he went down on me. I shifted awkwardly and tried to adjust my hardening cock that was straining in my shorts. I usually wore my swimming shorts for breakfast but I couldn't find them. I put on my denim shorts instead and came downstairs whilst Oliver had a shower. Thinking about Oliver in the shower, wet and naked, didn't help my cock problems. I began to cut up a peach to distract myself.

"Good morning Oliver," I heard Dad say. I looked up as Oliver came into the garden and placed his hand on Dad's shoulder, as he always did. He was looking wide awake and freshly fucked. I supressed a laugh and tried to concentrate on my breakfast. 

"Good morning Professor," he said. "What a beautiful day." His voice sang deeply and gave me goosebumps.

I was about to resume slicing my peaches when I saw that Oliver was wearing my swimming shorts. The shorts I wore every day. The shorts I couldn't find this morning. The shorts that were a perfect fit for me but too tight for him. I could make out the bulge of his cock pressed against the fabric. 

This was the biggest turn on of my life. 

I looked at my Dad who was deep in the morning papers. Mom was in the kitchen. Oliver sat down and put his foot on top of mine. This was a new tactic. It was usually my foot that reached out to him the minute we were sitting at the table. Everything was turned upside down today. He snuck a quick glance at Dad before turning to me. 

"Peaches look good," he said, reaching over and grabbing a slice. He ate slowly and deliberately. I watched, transfixed, as the juice dripped down his fingers. My hand slipped underneath the table and found his waiting for me. He brought mine to his crotch, rubbing it roughly against his cock. I didn't need any help, but thought it rude to refuse the assistance. I was having trouble keeping still, and the urge to jump on him was strong, but Oliver continued to feign nonchalance about the party going on underneath the table. My hand flew off him when Mom and Mafalda arrived with more breakfast food. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Oliver adjust himself. 

His poker face didn't fool me. He was as turned on as I was. 

"We should go swimming later," Oliver said casually, as he carefully attempted to cut the top off his egg. I wanted so much to do it for him, but knew that was too obvious and Oliver wouldn't want that kind of attention drawn to us. Mafalda was the lucky one who got that job. Even though Oliver had actually gotten the hang of it now, he allowed Mafalda to Mother him because he knew she liked it. 

"Good idea," Dad said. "This heat is going to peak this afternoon. It will be a perfect time to cool off."

"I was actually thinking about going tonight. I haven't done that yet." 

"Another thing to cross off your list then," Mom said, smiling fondly at Oliver. I hoped I wasn't an item on that list. He returned her gaze, and I wondered, not for the first time, what was passing between them, and tried not to feel excluded. "Elio has gone night swimming many times. He'll be more than happy to take you." 

"Will you?" Oliver said. "Be happy to take me?" 

I nodded, suddenly feeling foolish for my overwhelming desire for him. I put on my sunglasses to hide what I thought was obvious. The heat of the morning and the closeness of his body to mine out in the open like this made me feel hot and exposed. I looked at my parents, convinced they knew everything. They were turned to each other, talking quietly. 

"That's a plan then," he said and finished off the egg in typical Oliver style - like it was the last one on earth. He poured himself a glass of juice, and I grabbed a pancake, messily spreading the Nutella around. I was still recovering from my close encounter with Oliver's body and felt clumsy. I tried to eat without drawing attention to myself. My hands were still sticky from the peaches, and my head was full of clashing thoughts and Oliver's beautiful foot pushed against mine. 

My parents eventually left the table, and my heart rate immediately increased. 

"Take your sunglasses off," Oliver said.

I did as I was told. 

\--

_Oliver's POV_

'Take your sunglasses off,' I said as soon as Annella and Samuel left the table. Elio did as I asked.

"That's better," I said, "You can't hide from me now."

I glanced around quickly before grabbing Elio's hand that had been holding the peach. I pushed three of his fingers in to my mouth, and sucked hard, looking at him while I did so. His mouth was slack and his eyes were blazing. He bit down on his bottom lip and breathed heavily. I was sloppy and the peach juice mixed with my saliva dripped down my hand. 

I took his fingers out of my mouth and licked my own, maintaining eye contact for as long as I could. 

"All clean," I said smugly. I knew I was driving him to distraction. He made me do things like this.

He still had the pancake in his hand, half eaten. 

"Do you really want to go swimming?" Elio asked breathlessly, resuming his task of tackling his messy breakfast.

"Yes, with you. Only you." I ate some toast and drank more juice. I had to keep myself occupied. Elio's swimming shorts and sticky fingers were creating a maelstrom of strong feelings in me that threatened to erupt at any moment.

I could tell my declaration had caught him unawares, and his expression made me want to laugh and kiss him in equal measure. 

"I may have a problem," he said, as his hand resumed stroking my thigh. "Someone's stole my swimming shorts."

"Stealing's a strong word," I said, as the shorts fabric sat snugly against my skin.

"What would you call it?"

I leaned closer. "A lesson in self-restraint."

He didn't have an answer to that. I was relieved, as I didn't know how to explain it myself.

"You should wear mine," I said. His cheeks flushed immediately. "Unless you want me to give these back to you."

"No," he said, shyly. "I like the idea of you wearing them. I couldn't find them this morning. Had you taken them already?"

"They were on the floor by the bathroom. I saw them and -," I stopped when I realised how silly it sounded.

He waited for me to continue.

"You've worn them all summer," I began. "They're a part of you and this place." I shook my head at the madness of it all. 

Elio looked at me with a sadness in his eyes that vanished as fast as it came.

"They're not clean," he said. "They haven't been washed in a while."

"Even better," I said, glad to be back on playful ground.

"Mafalda would disagree."

"Mafalda isn't me."

He laughed in that free way of his that made me want to capture the sound in a bottle. 

"Why did you suggest going swimming tonight?" 

"Because I have work to finish today. I wanted something to keep me going."

"And swimming's that something?" We both knew that wasn't the answer, but I was happy to indulge him. 

"Going swimming with you at night, alone, is what will keep me going," I said earnestly.

Elio suddenly grabbed my chin and kissed me, roughly pushing his hand through my hair, just the way I liked it.

"That's what will keep me going," he said. That reckless move deserved a reprimand, but it was pointless since I could tell he wasn't sorry for manhandling me at the breakfast table.

Neither was I.

"You'll be rewarded, I promise," I said. I stood up and adjusted himself. There'd been a lot of that this morning.

I pushed my chair back and leaned down as he tilted his head up to look me in the eye.

"Wear the red shorts," I whispered. 

"They'll be too big on me," he said, playing along.

"Then wear them low."

"How low?"

"As low as they can go."

"I'll do my best," he said, smirking. 

I questioned my decision of waiting until tonight. The day was going to be torture.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments always welcome and gratefully received!
> 
> The night swim will follow shortly!


End file.
